Dark Side of the Moon
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Seorang informan terkenal dengan sebutan Black Moon, ditugaskan Sang Ratu untuk membantu Earl Phantomhive memecahkan kasus-kasus yang terjadi di Inggris. Akan tetapi, siapakah sosok sebenarnya dari Black Moon itu? Benarkah dia berada di pihak yang sama dengan Ciel (dan Sebastian)? /Semi-canon/ OC


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

 **.**

 **Dark Side of the Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. That Butler, was Surprised**

Tak ada yang istimewa di kediaman Phantomhive hari ini. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive bangun seperti biasa, mencecap secangkir _ceylon_ di pagi hari seperti biasa, berpakaian rapi dengan pesona keanggunan seorang bangsawan seperti biasa. Sang kepala pelayan Phantomhive menginstruksikan _maid,_ koki dan tukang kebun untuk melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan benar, seperti biasa. Bahkan Tanaka- _san_ tetap terlihat menikmati teh dalam gelas tradisional Jepang koleksinya, seperti biasa.

Tak ada yang istimewa di kediaman Phantomhive, kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka akan kedatangan tamu hari ini.

Surat pengantarnya telah lama sampai di tangan Ciel. Seingat Ciel (yang diingatkan oleh Sebastian), tamu itu akan datang sore ini, tepat pukul enam. Maka masih banyak waktu yang bisa digunakan mereka sebagai tuan rumah untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, selama persiapan tersebut tidak dirusak oleh tiga sekawan yang sering kali membuat Sebastian harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak menerima kesalahan kali ini," tegasnya setelah selesai memberi instruksi jilid dua pada tiga sekawan itu.

Meyrin menjawab dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, Finnian menjawab dengan anggukan kuat, sedangkan Bard si koki hanya menghembuskan asap rokok sambil memasang raut wajah bosan. Apapun itu, Sebastian menganggap keseluruhan jawaban itu sebagai respons positif. Maka setelahnya, dia meninggalkan mereka untuk menghampiri _bocchan_ -nya di ruang kerja.

"Sebastian, kau sudah menyelidiki orang ini?"

Sebastian mengangguk , tersenyum simpul, lalu mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari balik _tailcoat_ -nya.

"Informasi yang disampaikannya melalui surat dapat dikonfirmasi kebenarannya, _bocchan._ "

Ciel memainkan jari jemari rampingnya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam di atas meja, mengetuk-ngetuk permukaannya hingga menciptakan bunyi harmoni dengan interval yang sama. Melihat itu, ingin sekali rasanya Sebastian mengomentari dengan nada sarkastik _bocchan-_ nya mengenai tatakrama.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

Sebastian menundukkan badannya di hadapan Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive itu.

" _Yes, My Lord_."

* * *

Sebastian kehabisan kata-kata.

Bisa-bisanya tiga _idiot_ itu mengacaukan segalanya, lagi.

"Maafkan kami, Sebastian- _san_!"

Kalau dia tidak ingat pukul enam sore nanti tamu itu akan datang (dan waktu yang tersisa tinggal tiga jam), mungkin ketiga bawahannya itu sudah mencicipi kemarahannya yang meluap-luap sekarang.

Tapi karena prioritas utama baginya adalah nama baik Keluarga Phantomhive di depan tamu itu, maka ia mendinginkan kepalanya dan dengan segera mulai membereskan banyak hal.

Menyiapkan peralatan makan yang masih tersisa, mengganti menu yang sesuai dengan bahan makanan yang masih layak dan tersedia, menyingkirkan pohon-pohon yang tumbang tidak karuan... semuanya Sebastian lakukan seorang diri dengan cekatan.

Tepat ketika dia membetulkan sebuket bunga _hydrangea_ yang terlihat sedikit miring di meja makan, bunyi ringkikan kuda terdengar dari gerbang depan.

 _Tepat pada waktunya._

Dengan langkah mantap dan cepat, Sebastian berjalan menuju ke gerbang depan, hendak menyambut tamu kehormatan yang telah datang.

Perlahan-lahan, Sebastian menghampiri kereta kuda yang pintunya terbuka dari dalam. Sepasang kaki jenjang dibalut rok hitam adalah hal yang pertama kali muncul dari balik pintu kereta yang telah terbuka itu. Sepatu bernada sama dengan roknya menimbulkan bunyi ketukan ringan ketika mendarat di atas tanah. _Chocker_ hitam berpendulum batu mulia menutupi leher jenjangnya. Topi hitam berenda putih dengan sangat baik menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu.

Segala hal yang ada pada tamunya itu adalah monokrom. Segalanya, kecuali sepasang iris _amethyst_ yang bersiborok dengan iris _ruby_ -nya kemudian.

Sebastian menunduk singkat—memberi hormat pada tamu di depannya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Phantomhive, Blackwood- _sama._ "

* * *

"Menu utama makan malam hari ini adalah _Chicken Fricassee_ dengan _Mash Potato_ yang bahannya dipetik langsung dari kebun di belakang _._ Silakan dinikmati."

Setelah menyajikan menu utama di meja makan, Sebastian mundur perlahan. Gadis dengan surai hitam sebahu—tamu kehormatan Ciel Phantomhive itu, menyantap hidangan setelah dipersilakan.

"Kuharap hidangan makan malam ini sesuai dengan selera anda, Nona Blackwood."

"Oh? Tentu. Hidangan ini bahkan jauh lebih lezat dari ekspektasi saya," gadis itu menambahkan seulas senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Begitukah? Tapi justru andalah yang sangat berbeda dari ekspektasiku."

Suara denting halus sendok perak yang berbenturan dengan piring seakan menjawab pernyataan Ciel barusan. Tamu itu meletakan peralatan makannya dengan anggun dan menampilkan kembali seulas senyum.

"Apakah kenyataan bahwa saya adalah seorang wanita mengecewakan anda, _Hakushaku_?"

Ditanya demikian, Ciel tetap melanjutkan suapannya.

" _Black Moon._ Informan terkenal yang direkomendasikan Ratu untuk membantu penyelidikanku. Siapapun pasti akan membayangkan sosok yang jauh sekali berbeda dengan anda," Ciel menjawab dengan ringan setelah berhasil menelan suapannya barusan.

Gadis itu merapatkan kedua tangannya sebelum berkata pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar hingga ke seberang meja makan.

"Sebenarnya saya pun tak menduga bahwa anda akan merekrut _sniper_ wanita, anak yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, dan mantan tentara sebagai pengurus rumah anda. Tentunya jika kita mengingat kejadian apa yang pernah menimpa rumah ini, saya rasa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Kali ini, Ciel-lah yang dibuat bungkam. Untung saja dia mampu menahan diri sehingga tidak sampai tersedak makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya.

Setelah meneguk segelas air, ekspresi Ciel kembali datar. Datar namun jika dilihat baik-baik ada sebersit ekspresi lain di sana (—kepuasan? Ketertarikan?)

"Apakah kemampuan saya masih meragukan untuk anda?"

Sebelum Ciel sempat menjawab pertanyaan barusan, Sebastian hadir membawakan hidangan penutup ke atas meja makan.

"Ah, tapi sayangnya saya tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa mengenai Kepala Pelayan anda ini, Phantomhive- _hakushaku_."

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain catur sebentar?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaran menariknya. Tapi sayang sekali saya tidak mahir bermain catur. Bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan lain yang lebih sederhana. _Old Maid,_ misalnya?"

"Boleh juga," setelah berpikir sebentar, Ciel Phantomhive menganggukkan kepala.

Di sanalah mereka berdua, di salah satu ruang rekreasi _Phantomhive Manor_. Tuan rumah dan tamunya, bermain permainan kartu sederhana ditemani oleh pelayan yang tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan dari tamunya.

"Ternyata anda pandai sekali memainkan permainan ini," Ciel berkomentar saat permainan putaran kedua tengah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Permainan ini hanya membutuhkan keberuntungan saja. Lagipula, bukankah putaran pertama tadi dimenangkan oleh anda?"

Ciel meletakan dua kartu yang bergambarkan ratu yang nyaris identik ke tengah meja.

"Itu berarti aku lebih beruntung daripada anda, 'kan?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan permainannya.

Permainan kedua berakhir setengah jam sesudahnya.

"Sebastian, antarkan tamu kita ke kamarnya. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang untuk sampai ke sini, lebih baik dia segera beristirahat."

"Saya mengerti, _Bocchan_ ," jawab Sebastian.

Gadis bermarga Blackwood itu bangkit dan berjalan mengekori Sebastian setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ciel.

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik ketika menaiki anak tangga atau melangkah hati-hati di lorong-lorong panjang, keduanya sama sekali tidak berbincang-bincang.

"Anda mahir sekali bermain _Old Maid_ , ya, Nona."

Keheningan itu dienyahkan oleh Sebastian ketika dirinya berkomentar mengenai permainan _Old Maid_ tadi.

"Penghuni rumah ini baik sekali, ya? Kekalahanku dua kali dalam permainan itu saja terus-terusan dipuji."

"Ah, saya tidak memuji kekalahan anda, Nona, tentu saja," jeda sebentar sebelum Sebastian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "saya memuji kecerdasan anda membuat permainan barusan terlihat _seolah-olah_ andalah yang kalah."

Bunyi ketukan sepatu wanita dengan lantai tiba-tiba saja hilang. Gadis itu pun terdiam sebelum tertawa merdu.

"Bagaimana _mungkin_ aku bisa memanipulasi permainan seperti itu? Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan kalau kartu itu sama sekali tak bisa dibedakan dari belakang?"

"Ah, begitukah?" Sebastian menoleh ke arah tamunya dan berucap, "kita sudah sampai."

Pelayan itu membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar, masuk lebih dulu dan menyalakan lilin di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Dia menjelaskan pula bahwa barang-barang sang tamu telah diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Gadis menjawab seperlunya hingga Sebastian berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa selamat malam, Sebastian- _san_ ," jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul dan menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Suara tik tok jam tua mendominasi simfoni malam ini. Gadis itu belum juga terpejam meski waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebaliknya, indera gadis itu malah semakin tajam. Dia turun dari ranjang empuk yang kondisi seprainya terlihat masih sama dengan kondisi sebelum kehadirannya di kamar itu.

Dengan diterangi cahaya lilin yang ia pegang, gadis itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang beberapa jam lalu telah dilewatinya. Sesekali cahaya temaram lilin itu dipantulkan oleh benda yang ia bawa di tangan satunya. Sebuah belati.

Dia tampak mempertimbangkan dengan hati-hati setiap langkah yang diambilnya sekarang.

Dalam hitungan menit, dia berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar lain yang cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada suara-suara berarti di dalam kamar tersebut, dia membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan. Mendekati sebuah ranjang, dia berjalan dengan cara berjingkat-jingkat agar langkahnya sama sekali senyap.

Di atas ranjang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu, ada sosok yang terbungkus selimut tebal dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Gadis itu mengangkat belati yang ia bawa dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghunuskannya pada sosok di depannya.

Tapi sebelum belati itu sampai pada sasaran, sebuah tangan mendadak keluar dari selimut itu dan menghentikan pergerakan serangannya.

Gadis itu menyeringai kemudian berujar pelan, "sudah kuduga."

"Saya rasa ini bukan kamar anda, _ojou-sama_."***

— **TBC—**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: That Butler, Reveals**

 **.**

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

" _Wah, kau mempunyai informan yang sangat handal, rupanya."_

" _Tentu saja, aku tahu identitas dia yang sesungguhnya."_

" _Kau—"_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Uh, berani-beraninya author satu ini nulis MC lagi padahal MC lain belum selesai DX

Maapkeun saya yang susah fokus nyelesain multichap fanfict. Makanya saya lebih prefer nulis OS daripada MC ahaha. Tapi gak tahan buat nulis fanfict satu ini xD dan wow, udah lama banget enggak nulis MC yang ada plotnya kayak gini /oi/

Um, _actually_ fanfik ini dipersembahkan untuk _ma sista_ yang katanya mulai aktif nulis lagi hohoho (nih, untuk dirimu yang enggak mau ngasitau pen-name barunya ;_; main di _fandom_ ini juga kan? ehehe)

Kira-kira pada penasaran gak sama kelanjutannya? Tenang aja, saya berusaha keras buat nulis ini sampai akhir, kok. Tapi gabisa janji bakal konsisten dan cepet update-nya karena sebenernya tahun2 ini lagi _hectic_ banget di dunia nyata * _sigh*_ #curhat

Ohya, kalian udah denger soal **IFA 2015**?

IFA atau _**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**_ tahun ini ada lagi loh. Bulan depan, tepatnya 1 Oktober 2015, adalah bulan nominasi, dimana kalian bisa mulai menominasikan fanfiksi-fanfiksi apa aja yang menurut kalian bagus sesuai kategorinya masing-masing. Jadi, udah pada nentuin belum fanfict-fanfict apa aja yang bakal kalian nominasi-in? xD

Untuk info lengkapnya, bisa lihat profile saya atau langsung aja kunjungi .notes/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa-2015/973534149355577

Okedeh, terima kasih yang udah baca ini :))

 **Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia~**


End file.
